I am all of me
by Auramaster24
Summary: Team Rocket has did the unthinkable. Now Ash has one thing on his mind..Revenge. after "being dead" for two years he has changed. can a certain someone heal his broken heart and soul. pokeshipping and aurablueshipping oc an violet
1. Opening

I Am All Of Me

I do not own pokemon or any of the songs in this story or where the songs came from

Ash- 17

On Mount Silver, Ash Ketchum now seventeen had been in solitary training for two years. The world had believed him just like his father and mother dead. He remembered that day two years ago. He had come back from competing in the Sinnoh league. He expected to find his mother waiting for him. But he found his mother dead. Murdered by Team Rocket. He found a note that said "your next.."

-The day of the funeral two years ago-

Ash could not bear to be at the funeral so he stayed at the lab. Misty could not help but know how Ash felt. They both had lost their parents to Team Rocket. Suddenly Tracy came up to everyone out of breath. .

"He's vanished!" Tracy shouted.

" What! Tracy that's not funny!" Daisy shouted to her boyfriend.

" I'm not joking. All of his Pokemon are here and bag but no Ash" Tracy explained.

" He couldn't have gone far." Johanna said optimistically.

" She's right. Let's split up and look for him." Caroline said.

Johanna, Norman and Caroline viewed Ash as a son. Ash needed help now more than ever..

They searched all over. Professor Oak stayed behind should Ash come back. Tracy led one group south while Brock and Misty led one group north. In the northern part was where Misty first met Ash. She felt drawn there..

" I'm going this way.." she said sadly. Her sisters followed her. They came to a river and Misty bent down and picked something up and cried. It was Ash's hat.. Little did they know Ash was watching guiltily.

'Please forgive me Mist'

They returned to the lab with Ash's hat in hand. When everyone saw Ash's hat they believed Ash was gone.

" She found it washed up on shore." Violet said before anyone could ask. And so as much as it hurt them, Ash Ketchum was declared.. Dead.

-Back to the Present-

Ash hated to have to do that. But he had to. He did not want anyone else end up like his mother. Now only one thing mattered.. Revenge. The past two years he had been studying and using Aura. Now he had mastered it. It was then he felt a pain in his heart and heard Misty scream.

" Ahhhhh"

He knew it was time for him to return. He grabbed his "Shadow" disguise and warped using Aura Control to Cerulean City..

'I'm on my way Mist' he thought.


	2. Meet Dark Ash

Meet Dark Ash

Ash landed outside the Cerulean Gym. He used an Aura Sphere to blow the door up creating smoke.

Inside Butch and Cassidy were demanding that Misty and her sisters give over the gyms Pokemon. Violets boyfriend Joel (oc) had tried to protect them but failed. He laid defeated on the floor, Trying to get up. The door exploding got everyone's attention. Misty and her sisters could not believe it. Ash was alive. Only this time he was ready to kill..

" Great, it's the brat again" Cassidy complained.

" Well if it isn't two of the people responsible for my mother's murder. Cassidy and Biff." Ash said coldly.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH! NOT BIFF!" Butch yelled.

The girls noticed the change in Ash. He had become angry and cold-hearted. It was obvious he wanted revenge.

" I assure you. I'm no brat." Ash began.

"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"ASH LAUGHED MANICLY.

He was then surrounded by a black Aura. His eyes were as red as blood. His desire for revenge had transformed him into Dark Ash..

Butch and Cassidy began shooting at him but they did nothing.

" Fools. Do you really think you can kill me like that!"

Ash grabbed Butch by the thought and threw him into the wall knocking him out. He saw Cassidy whimpering.

" You.. I going to let you live for the moment. Take this." he handed Cassidy the same note from two years ago.

" and give it to your boss. Tell him Ash Ketchum says "Hello" and take the garbage with you." he commanded pointing at the knocked out Butch.

She put the note in her pocket and put Butch in the van and drove off. After the Dark Aura disappeared around him, Ash passed out…

That morning Ash awoke in one of the Waterflower's guest bedrooms. He wondered what happened to him. Then he remembered. He had lost control of his powers.. He noticed Misty sleeping in a chair by his bed. He put a blanket around her and made out the door. Suddenly Misty's voice stopped him.

" Ash, is that really you?"

' Blast! I was so close' he thought.

" Yes, Misty its me.." He said sadly. He was expecting her to use her mallet at least but instead she hugged him hard.

"Oh Ash, We all thought you were dead." she sobbed.

" That was the point." he said lifelessly

" Ash, what are you taking about?"

" Team Rocket was after me next. I figured if I faked my own death then you all would be safe." Ash said getting to the point.

" But I found your hat.." Misty began.

" Ran it through the water and made it look like it washed up." Ash told her.

" Like I said." he continued.

" I did not anyone else suffering the same fate as my mom because of me.. you the most." Ash explained blushing.

"Why me Ash?"

" Because.. I..I I love you Misty."

Misty hugged Ash again this time kissing him.

" Ash I love you too!" She cried.

" Misty, how long have I been out?"

" Two days" Misty asked sadly.

" does anyone.." he began.

"Not until you tell them." Misty told him. Ash smiled. What did he do to deserve someone like her..

" Misty, I think its time I came out of hiding." He said. Misty saw a sad look in his eyes.

" You don't think you can go back to Pallet for a while do you?" She said. Ash just let a tear fall. She was right. He was still in great pain from what happened two years ago.

" Don't worry Ash we can have the "reunion" here If you like. You can even stay with us as long as you need." Misty told him.

Chapter 2 is done. How will the "reunion" go. Can ash get his Dark power under control when team rocket is around? How will the others take it remember read review, and no flames.


	3. Birthday Reunion

Birthday Reunion

Ash-18

Misty-18

Joel- 21

Violet-21

Lily-20

Daisy- 23

May- 16

Max-14

Dawn-14

Norman- 34

Caroline-33

Johanna- 32

Professor Oak- 60

Gary- 18

Tracy- 22

Brock- 22

Misty awoke that morning and remembered it was Ash's eighteenth birthday. She met with her sister's and Joel downstairs in the kitchen while Ash slept.

"I think we should do something nice for Ash." Misty told them.

Her sister's and Joel agreed.

" But what? That's the question." Joel stated.

" Today is his birthday, maybe we could have a surprise party for him." Daisy recommended.

" One problem with that "Dais". He was declared dead remember." Joel reminded. This reminded Misty of what Ash had said the previous night about returning.

" He told me he was ready to come out of hiding but not go back to Pallet Town." Misty told them. She told them that she told him he could stay here as long as he needed.

" Well why don't we close the gym and have the party here." Violet recommended.

" We got alot of calls to make.." Lily added.

That night everyone had arrived. They were stunned to hear that Ash was still alive. But they were pleased as well. Johanna and Dawn came straight from Sinnoh, Norman, Caroline, May and Max came from Hoeen, and Brock, Tracy, and Professor Oak came right from Pallet Town. They had even brought some of Ash's Pokemon to see him. Especially a certain yellow mouse. When Misty told Ash about the party for him, he was extremely grateful and nervous. As he looked down the stairs he could hear all his loved ones especially the parents talking. Misty held his hand.

" I'm so glad Ash is okay." Johanna said.

" Ash is going to need help now more than ever.." Norman stated sadly.

" and we will be there for him." Caroline said optimistically.

Over by the karaoke stage, Joel picked up the microphone..

Ash heard him and knew Joel was trying to cheer him up.

' Thanks Joel'

'Your welcome Ash'

Joel began to speak in a deep official voice..

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the party of the year. Allow me to introduce one who needs no introductions. But deserves one anyway, standing five foot nine, a real hero, ladies and gentlemen, Back from the dead.. ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash came down around the stairs with Misty hanging on his arm. There were sounds of

" Awwww"

" How sweet!"

" Congrats Ashy-boy!"

" Pikapi, Pikachupi!"

(Ash, Misty!)

Before he knew it Ash was tackled by a yellow blur. Ash looked at what tackled him. He chuckled when he saw Pikachu. He had ketchup on his lips.

"Pikachu! How ya been buddy? Something's never change huh." he smiled.

" Ka chu pi!"

(you know it) Pikachu answered happily. This brought tears to everyone's eyes. To see Ash happy again was something they never thought they would see..

Norman, Caroline and Johanna walked up to Ash.. Norman grabbed Ash in a bone crushing hug that could put a vigoroth to shame and ruffled his raven colored hair.

" Ash, get over here you numbskull.." he laughed.

" Mr. Maple.." Ash began trying to breathe.. Caroline seeing this interrupted he husband.

" Dear, your crushing him."

Norman let go.

" Sorry about that Ash, and please call me Norman." he said smiling.

" It's alright Mr. oh sorry Norman. Gonna take a while to get used to that." Ash said.

" Ash, what is your problem!" dawn yelled.

" Dawn, Calm down." Johanna said calming dawn her daughter.

Ash explained to them the note he found and how and why he faked his own death. And how he had been studying Aura.

" Ash, why didn't you come to us for help?" Norman asked.

" It's because I didn't want anyone else to suffer like me and my mom did." Ash stated.

" Ash whether you like it or not, you're a part of our families. And we are going to protect you." Johanna told him.

" But.." Ash began but Joel cut him off.

" Ash, they're right. I went through the same thing. The only differences are I was only five. I grew up on the streets. Until I met the Waterflower's. They gave me shelter. I never did become their son though. I was afraid of getting close to people again. But something great happened when I was thirteen I fell in love with Violet. She was able to get me to start trusting people again. And I knew you should never go through life alone. Go on Ash and take a look deep down in your heart. Your parents are still with you. Just as they are with me. You know I'm right." Joel told him.

No one but Joel and Misty knew what he meant. As Ash looked in his heart he felt a familiar secure feeling. Everyone looked at Ash. His eyes were white.

" Joel, what's happening?" Gary Asked.

" He's done it.. He has got in touch with his pure heart once again.." Joel said smiling.

-Ash's Mindscape-

Ash was in a white fog. He then heard a female voice and a mans behind him..

" Look at our little boy."

" He sure has grown hasn't he.."

Ash looked behind him. It was his own Mother and Father. His mother looked exactly the same. His father was a grown version of Ash. His mother looked at him with a bit of disappointment. As did his father. Ash knew they knew he wanted revenge..

" Sweetheart what happened to you?" his mother asked kindly. She knew this was a important but delicate matter. Ash simply answered.

"Two years and a death can change a person.." Ash began to cry. Ash was ashamed of what he had become.

" Come here kiddo" his father invited him in for a family hug.

" Ash, listen well, Revenge never solves anything." Delia told him.

" But I feel so alone.." Ash cried.

" Ash, you are never alone." His father told him.

" We are always with you." he told his son.

" And you have your friends, their parents and your new girlfriend Misty." Delia added smiling. Ash looked at his mother in shock.

" How did you.." he asked.

" Motherly instinct." she said smiling.

"It's time for you to go back son." silver (ash's dad) told him.

" Wait, will I ever see you again?" Ash asked nervously.

" whenever you need dear." Delia told her son.

Ash came out of his "trance" with one heck of a headache. He looked at Joel with a glare.

" Did "They" talk some sense into you?" Joel asked chuckling. Ash was stunned.

" How?"

"I have my ways." Joel stated smiling. He turned to the group.

"NOW LETS PARTY!" He yelled.

' Who the heck is this guy?' Ash thought.

' A friend' Joel told him.

Who is Joel really? He is on Ash's side that's for sure. Remember, read review and no flames.


	4. A Shadowy Transformation

A Shadowy Transformation..

Everyone had decided to stay at "The Elegant Milotic". A five star hotel where one of the Waterflower sisters aunt's Rosie Waterflower. Being friends of Misty and her sister's she gladly let them stay for free. Ash stayed at the gym however still "being dead". As the light from the full moon hit him, he felt jolt of electricity through his body and felt pain..

" Ahhhhh!"

Misty hearing Ash scream rushed up and saw him on his hands and knees panting and breathing heavily. Purple electricity was shocking him every couple seconds. Ash then became a black and gray pokemon. He had red colored claws, red colored hair that went down his back with a blue " Hair ring" at the near end. He had transformed into a Zoroark. Yet he had the same chocolate brown eyes. His Aura was visible and a dark purple. Suddenly Ash got up and ran out the closed window which now was in shatters.

' Ash please come back..' Misty thought.

Ash, not knowing what he was doing, ran through the streets of Cerulean City. Soon he came across an old foe of his trying to rob the pokemon center. She had a blue trench coat, a silver colored visor that covered her eyes. It was Pokemon Hunter J. He heard a deep voice inside of him.

" Let your anger give you the power to save the Pokemon.."

Ash felt a surge of power go through his body. As he approached J spoke..

" A Zoroark.. You'll fetch a good price." Ash just smiled.

" I'm no ordinary Zoroark J. I can easily kill you." Ash said coldly. J froze. She knew that voice. She thought that pest was dead.. Ash continued to speak.

" Now, if your smart you'll return those pokemon." He threatened.

"Please, your nothing but a weakling just like your friends."

Ash was truly mad now. How dare this woman insult his loved ones. Ash's aura flamed up. J sent out her Drapion to combat Ash.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!"

The needlelike attacks headed for Ash but he used the move Protect to keep from getting harmed.

" My turn.. Aura Sphere!" Ash fired an Aura Sphere which was purple at Drapion. The media and police had arrived at this point. Ash and J were paying them no attention.

-At the Hotel-

Everyone had sat down to dinner when the news came on..

" We bring you this live report. Pokemon Hunter J has attacked the Cerulean city Pokemon Center." The woman on TV said.

" What!" everyone shouted. They all thought J was dead.

" When Police arrived on the scene, a lone Zoroark was and is still facing the dreaded huntress." she continued. In the back they could see and hear the battle rage.

" Aerial Ace!"

" Drapion, Cross Poison!"

They knew that voice.. It was Ash.. They needed to get there now.

-At the Cerulean Gym-

As Misty wondered where Ash could have gone the news came on. When she heard Ash's voice in the background she grabbed her strongest Pokemon and took off for the battle site.

-At the Battle Site-

Ash was just about finished. He had no strength left to fight. He failed to protect his new hometown.. He needed help now more than ever. He understood that no hero can save the day alone. He then heard familiar voices..

" Ash!"

" Don't give up!"

" We believe in you!"

" We're here for you Ash!"

" Always!"

" I love you, Ashy!"

Ash looked and saw his giant family. They were all there. They all believed in him yet Joel wasn't there..

" Isn't this sweet. The brat and his friends are back together again. To bad this is the end for you.. Drapion Hyper Beam!"

" Swanna, Protect!"

The attack was headed for Ash but it didn't connect. A blue and white swan like Pokemon was standing before Ash behind a barrier. Suddenly Joel appeared by Ash's side.

" You okay Ash?" he asked concerned.

" I have had better days." Ash said with a smile.

J stood in shock. The Swanna and Joel gave J a cold glare.

" J.. It's been over fifteen years." Joel said coldly.

" How.. You should be.." She started terrified.

" Lets just say "They were not gonna let me die!" he yelled at her.

The sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise. Even Violet who knew what Joel was talking about. Only, she, Daisy and Lily knew of the horror Joel had been through as a child before they met.

" J, Now it's time to end this once and for all!" Joel declared bringing out a Pokeball.

" Bring it on, boy!"

And so Joel prepares to face Pokemon Hunter J. But what could J have done? Why does Joel hate J so much? Remember, read and review and no flames.


	5. Joel Versus J

Joel Versus J

I do not own the song Through the Fire from Sonic and the Black Knight.

Joel called out his first pokemon. It was a blue catlike pokemon with a mermaid like tail.

"Vaporeon Go!"

"Drapion, Hyper Beam!"

Slashing right through the fire

Slashing right through the fire

Slashing, fight for the power

" Vaporeon Protect!"

Vaporeon protected itself from the devastating hyper beam. Everyone was amazed at how strong Joel's Pokemon was.

" Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon shot a beam of rainbow light from around his head into Drapion's eyes knocking her out. J recalled her.

Better fear me, better run away

'Cause this battle's just begun

Enchanted whisper in your evil ear

Can you hear the words I've won, I've won, I've won

"Impressive, It looks like you have your mothers skill or perhaps your fathers.." J said smiling evilly. Joel was ticked now. How dare she even mention his parents.

" Don't you dare talk about my parents!" Joel shouted. This sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise. Why was Joel so angry all of a sudden?

Slashing right through the fire

Slashing right through the fire

Slashing, fight for the power

Fight for the power

" It's all your fault I have no parents anymore J!" Joel shouted. Everyone gasped. So that was it. J was the one who killed Joel's parents.

" And yet your parents your weak." J mocked. Joel had it.

" That's it!" Joel raised his fist to the sky and a mark that looked like fire appeared on the back of his hand.

" I channel the power of the flame. All the might of justice and truth. I summon.. The mighty RESHIRAM!"

Out of the sky came a beautiful white dragon with blue eyes. It gave a mighty roar. Everyone stared in awe. Joel had summoned the legendary Reshiram. It suddenly spoke.

" You call young one?" she said kindly. She then looked at J.

" So this is the one.." she said angrily.

" That's her alright." Joel told her. Reshiram had a look of anger on her face.

" How dare you bring harm to innocent people and pokemon!" she yelled. J was terrified now.

In my path you'll fear me either way

So the truth won't set you free

For the glory of this golden war

Unless you bow your head to me, to me, to me

Reshiram then launched a Hyper Beam at J knocking her out. Joel sweat dropped while everyone gasped at her power. As the police took J and her Pokemon away Joel spoke..

" A little overboard, don't you think Reshiram?"

As everyone took Ash back to the Gym, Joel met Reshiram on the outskirts of Cerulean City. However, unknown to him, He was followed..

-At the Gym-

In Ash's room he was still a Zoroark. Misty had come in to check on him. He was sitting on the bed looking out the now fixed window. She sat next to him.

" Ash? Are you okay?"

" Just a little shaken. You know I been through worse." Ash said with a cheerful smile. Misty just looked at him like she didn't believe him.

"Alright, I'm a little sore and tired." he admitted. Misty pulled out a bottle of Hyper Potion.

" I'm not surprised. You took on a Drapion by yourself." She used the Hyper Potion to see to Ash's wounds. Boy, did it sting.

" Why, did you take off like that anyway?" she asked patently. Come to think of it. He didn't remember leaving..

"All I remember is seeing the moonlight. The next thing I knew I was fighting a Drapion as a Zoroark.." Ash answered sadly. Misty could tell Ash was troubled.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"Thanks Mist, Where would I be without you?" Ash said smiling.

Another chapter finished. What is the story with Reshiram and Joel? And what about Ash turning into a Zoroark? Suggestions, Pm me. Also read review and please no flames.


	6. Moving On

Moving On

Joel met Reshiram outside of Cerulean City. She had sensed great sorrow in her "son's" soul. Known to her but not to Joel, Violet had followed, greatly worried about her beloved. Reshiram looked down at the human she considered a son.

"What wrong my son?"

Joel looked up trying to hide the tears in his eyes. How does she always know what was wrong with him? In the trees, Violet hid and listened to their conversation..

" What makes you think something is wrong?"

Reshiram gave out a motherly chuckle..

"I have known you since you were five years old. I know when something is bothering you."

She had him. He might as well come out with it. Maybe she could give him some advice..

"Well.. When I saw J earlier, I was so angry. I actually wanted to kill her for what she did." Joel broke down in tears. He knew revenge never solved anything. He didn't know what was happening to him.. Reshiram wrapped Joel in her right wing to comfort him. Joel could be really sensitive when his girlfriend wasn't around. Violet couldn't stand to see her boyfriend in such emotional pain. She was thinking of stepping out when Reshiram gave her a friendly nod letting her know it was ok. She silently walked over to Joel who was crying into Reshriam's wing. Trying not to startle him she gently put her hand on his shoulder and began rubbing it lovingly. Joel was startled to see Violet behind him.

" Joel, Its ok show your sadness. It doesn't make you weak." Violet told him. Joel turned to Reshiram who smiled at him.

"Your parents would want you to be happy."

Joel knowing what Reshiram meant blushed. He knew Reshiram was right. He had to move on. As much as he wished it , he could not change the past. The future however, he had high hopes for, and it involved the beautiful Waterflower that stood before him..

Violet did not know what Reshiram had meant until Joel had got down on one knee and said those seven magic words..

" Violet Marigold Waterflower.. Will you marry me?"

She had been waiting three years for him to ask. And she wasn't going to wait any longer.

" You idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" She proceeded to tackle him into the ground. Reshiram proceeded to fly off. Joel called after her.

" Where are you going?"

" I thought you might like some time alone with your fiancé is all." she answered smiling. Joel and Violet proceeded to head back to the gym holding hands.

" I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet."

" As long as I have you my brave knight, nothing else matters."


	7. Can She Still Love Me?

Can She Still Love Me?

Ash awoke before sunrise. As he lay on the floor, he noticed Misty in the bed. Thoughts went through his mind.

'Why am I like this?, Will she still love me?' A lone tear escaped his eye. Pikachu who stayed with them awoke at the sound of Ash's muffled crying. Ash was heading out the bedroom door. Pikachu followed his best friend down stairs where he found Ash crying by the pool. Pikachu quietly approached.

" Pikapi? Kachu Pika?" (Ash? Are you okay?) Pikachu asked. Ash turned to see Pikachu standing there worriedly.

" I'm fine pal." Ash assured.

" Chu ka pi. Pi Pika." (No your not. Your crying.) Pikachu told him. Ash knew better than to try to fool Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu about what happened last night when he faced Pokemon Hunter J. Also about the voice he heard and how it sounded so eerily familiar.

"Pikapi, Pi ka chu pika Pikachu!" (Ash, You don't think it was Him.. Do you?) Pikachu asked fearfully. Ash knew who he was talking about. If he was making a comeback.. Everyone was doomed.

" I sure hope not.." Pikachu saw the fear in Ash's eyes. At this point Misty had awoken and come down the stairs. She stopped and listened in. She knew some thing was troubling Ash but she did not know what..

"Pikachu, What am I going to do? How could Misty ever love a beast like me?" Ash cried out. Misty could not believe what Ash had said. She quietly walked over to him and sat next to him.

" It doesn't matter to me what you look like.." She began. At this Ash looked up. There was his beautiful Waterflower by his side once again. She began to rub his back and smiled at him and she continued.

"Ash, you can be a Beedrill and I would still love you." She than gave him a kiss on his lips to prove her point. Ash spirits were lifted.

" What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" he asked.

" Well lets see, you saved the world a few times, you save countless people and pokemon," and smiling and tackling him to the ground she said,

" Oh and you destroyed my bike." Before Ash could say a word Misty kissed him again.

" But your better than any bike any day."

The sun was rising. As the light came in and hit Ash from the window like roof.. He felt a surge of warm energy from his body. It felt different from the energy from last night. It felt.. soothing. Ash enjoyed the feeling of the sun but he heard the cold familiar voice..

" No, not the sun.. NOOOOO!"

Ash opened his eyes and he was human once more.

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I want to put in as many Ash and Misty moments as I can while still moving along with the story. Who is that voice? Comments, suggestions, send me a message. Remember read review and please no flames.


	8. Lost is Found

Lost is Found

Here we find out who Joel really is as he meets a member of his actual family he has long forgotten..

Violet awoke to the warm feeling of the morning sun in her eyes. She smiled as she realized she was securely in her new fiancés loving embrace.

'I could get used to waking up like this.' she thought. Then she remembered how he had proposed to her last night. She blushed at the memory. Then more thoughts came to her..

'Where will we live? Will we have any children?' She blushed at the thought of being a mother. She secretly wished to one day have a son. But dare not say it right away as she thought it was to soon. Suddenly Joel began to stir.. He opened his eyes and their eyes lovingly met..

" Morning, My beautiful Waterflower." Joel said lovingly.

" Morning, My brave knight." She answered and kissing him on the lips.

As Violet got ready in her bathroom she asked..

"So what are we doing today?"

" Well, I thought that we could go and pick out our engagement and wedding rings.." Before Joel could continue though, he was tackled by his fiancé who was wearing a beautiful dark blue gown that went extremely well with her hair.

"Oh Joel! I can't wait!" She cried out happily.

" Well, I also thought a romantic dinner for two and watching the sunset at Cerulean Cape..." Violet gasped.

" That sounds so wonderful." she said happily. To think this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with..

As they came down the stairs, Ash, Misty, Daisy and Lily were already eating. They were joined this morning by Johanna and Dawn. As Violet and Joel walked by Johanna got her first good look of him..

'No, It can't be..' She thought.

" Where are you two Luvdisc going?" Daisy asked trying to fight back laughter.

" Just out for the day." Joel said keeping his cool. Living around the gym had made him invulnerable to any of Daisy's teasing. Everyone looked at them confused. They knew something was up..

" We wont be back for a while." Violet told them.

Once they had left, Johanna looked as though she had seen a ghost. Dawn looked at her mother.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Johanna turned to Daisy. She wondered why Joel looked so familiar.

" Daisy? What is Joel's story?" she asked.

Daisy explained how when Joel was only five years old his parents were murdered by Hunter J. Joel lived on the streets of Cerulean for six months and how one night their parents had heard a sound coming from the dumpster outside. They thought it might be a wild pokemon but it was Joel and his Swanna only looking for shelter from the cold rain. Their parents had taken him in and gave him a home and yet Joel did not accept himself as a Waterflower. Thought he did live at the gym from then on. He was always with his Swanna who always protected him.

"What is his last name? Did you ever find out?" Johanna asked.

" He told us that his full name was Joel Thomas Berlitz." Lily told her. At this Dawn did a spit take of her orange juice as Piplup patted her on the back.

" What was his last name?" Dawn asked astounded.

" It really is him.." Johanna said quietly.

-At the Jewelers-

Joel and Violet were picking out their rings. Violet saw the most beautiful ring she ever saw. A golden band with seven small diamonds around a beautiful shining sapphire. Joel saw the look in her eyes. As he looked at the ring, he saw the price.. $5,000 dollars. He went over and whispered to the shopkeeper.

" Excuse me, is their anyway I can check how much money is in my account?" The shop keeper saw Violet and smiled. He nodded. Joel handed him his Identification as well. The shop keeper's heart nearly stopped.

"Joel Berlitz?" he asked. A little to loud. Violet came over.

" Something wrong Joel?" She asked. The clerk saw Joel's caring beast like eyes just like his father's. and he had his mothers brown hair.

" The Joel Berlitz? Son of Raia and Jason Berlitz?" He asked. Joel was shocked. How could this man, know his parents?

"You knew my parents!" He asked stunned. The clerk beamed.

" You are Joel! Look at you. You look just like your father. A great man he was. But look at you. The last time I saw you, you were only for years old. And know look at you. Getting married. Your parents would be thrilled." He said still beaming.

" I'm sorry but who are you?" Joel asked.

"Oh, Right, you don't remember me. I'm your fathers brother. Zane." he said giving his hand. Suddenly something came to Joel.. Getting a toy Oshawatt for Christmas one year.

" You're the one who gave me the plush Oshawatt when I was three.." Joel said.

" You got it! And don't worry about the rings. It's on me. After all what's family for." His uncle said smiling. He looked at Violet.

"Say I know you. Your Violet Waterflower. Boy, I remember when your father came in here. Five times he came in here trying to find the right ring. "Zane told her. " Of course he could have just tried to calm down for one thing." Violet giggled. That sounded like her father alright. Zane got the rings and put them in their black cases except for the engagement rings which Joel and Violet wore. After an hour of catching up with his uncle did Joel and Violet head to dinner then watching the sunset at Cerulean Cape.

As soon as they reached Cerulean Cape, Joel's mind was racing.

How many more family members does he have left. Do they even think he's alive? Violet saw the emotional pain her beloved was going through.

" Joel, What's wrong?"

" I'm a little nervous."

" What about?"

"How many more of my family are out there? Do they even think I'm alive anymore." with that last word a tear started to form in Joel's right eye. Violet wiped it away and lovingly embraced him.

" Joel, I know meeting your uncle was not on your to do list. But what ever comes your way I'll be there to face it with you." To prove what she meant she gave him a long kiss on the lips. As they watched the sunset, they looked forward to their future together..

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a real shocker. Any Comments or Suggestions? P.M. Me. Also read review and no flames.


	9. A Reunion And A Battle!

A Reunion And A Battle!

The next morning was a warm one. Not just because it was summer, but today was the day Joel and Violet were going to announce their engagement. The sun shone through Violet's window hitting her face. As she awoke, she noticed Joel was not there, She also caught a familiar scent. No doubt her fiancé was making breakfast. She got dressed in her usual outfit, (the one from the first season) grabbed a small box in her dresser, put it in her pocket, and left her room. She headed downstairs and saw a plate of Oran Berry Waffles. Next to them, A glass of Orange Juice and a jar of maple syrup. Violet smiled.

'He remembered..'

She heard a teasing voice behind her.

" Look who's finally up."

She turned smiling. There was Joel with his hands behind his back. She knew he was joking though. That was one thing she loved about him. Always making people smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" The "Knave" actually remembered our special day."

Joel blushed. Leave it to Violet to make him smile with the title he hates so much..

" Of course. Today is the day we first got together. It means a lot to me. I would never forget it." he said smiling.

" Is all this really for me?" she asked.

" Of course. And that's not all.." he then gave her a small rectangular box. Inside was a solid gold heart shaped locket. Violet gasped. She recognized it at once. Joel had been wearing it when he was only five years old..

" Joel isn't this.."

" Yes, Violet.. It belonged to my mother. Last night I talked to my uncle. He explained that he had made it. My father then bought it and gave it to my mother when he proposed.." Violet had no idea the story behind the locket. Joel the pulled out another locket from underneath his shirt..

" This one my father wore at all times. My uncle told me that in my parents will, I was to get both lockets. And give my mother's to the woman I am to marry. That way, even when we are apart, we will never be alone. " Violet then began to cry. Joel thought they might be tears of sorrow but she looked at him with a beaming smile.

" Oh Joel, Thank you. I promise I'll take great care of it.." before Joel could say anything however, a cough interrupted them. They looked and their was Johanna smiling at them with tears in her eyes.

'Just like Jason..' She thought.

As soon as Joel saw Johanna he got the feeling he knew her from somewhere..

" How much of that did you hear?" Joel asked nervously.

" Oh I heard enough." Johanna said smiling.

" Could I speak to you for a moment though Joel." She asked seriously.

Joel followed her outside where they sat on the bench out on the gym. All Johanna could think of was of his reaction..

" Is something wrong Johanna?" Joel asked.

" Nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

" Sure, but why if you don't mind me asking."

Johanna told him of the story Daisy had told her..

" Oh.."

"If you don't mind, do you know your parents at all?" Johanna asked. Joel couldn't understand. He could feel a strange level of trust but he just meet her. Or had he. He then heard Reshriam's telepathic voice..

'It's okay. You can trust her. Listen to your heart.'

Joel knew his heart would never steer him wrong. And right now it was telling him to trust this person.

" Well, My mother was a kind woman. She was one of the best water trainers around. My father was kind, strong, and courageous. I know you may not believe this but he was actually an Aura Guardian." Johanna took in every word.

" Did you ever find out their names?"

" Jason and Raia Berlitz." Joel said looking down.

" It's strange you say that. That was my older brother and his wife's name's."

" I doubt their the same people." Joel said sadly.

" Why don't you show me a recent picture of your parents and I'll show you a picture of my older brother and his wife." Joel now a little curious as to where this would go showed her their last Christmas together. Johanna, strangely enough used the same picture. In it was a Four year old Joel playing on a rocking Ponyta smiling, His mother and father by his side holding him happy to see their son so thrilled. Next to them was apparently Zane, His short brown hair matched his eyes. On the opposite side was Johanna (still looked the same). Joel's heart nearly stopped. He looked at the picture then at Johanna who smiled at him with a tear in her eye. At first Joel was speechless. His own Aunt was right near him and he didn't even realize it. It took a few seconds for the words to form.

" Aunt Johanna? Is.. Is it really you?" Joel said holding back tears. Johanna embraced him in a motherly hug.

" Oh my little nephew. Look at you. All grown up. And getting married as well. Your parents would be so proud of you."

" Wait, you know about that?" Joel asked.

" I was coming down the stairs when you spoke of the lockets. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

" You wont have to keep it a secret long Aunt Johanna. We plan on telling everyone later tonight.." Suddenly a scream was heard from the gym. Joel knew who that scream belonged to..

"Violet!" Joel and Johanna ran back to the gym to find that Team Rocket had taken Violet and Misty hostage. As they approached, they noticed a battle between Ash and Giovanni was underway..

Both combatants were wielding swords made of Aura. Giovanni's was dark as night. While Ash's was as bright as the sun. As Ash performed a fast backslash, Joel was noticed by one of Giovanni's three protectors. He walked up to Joel and unsheathed his Aura Blade.

"I am Shadow, a Knight of Darkness.. I challenge you to a duel!"

Johanna's heart nearly stopped. She lost her husband to a Dark Knight.. Joel saw Violet tied up.. He had to save her..

"What shall it be? Will you take your life and flee?" Shadow mocked.

"Never! My fiancé needs my help. And I will save her!"

At the word fiancé everyone (on Joel's side except for Johanna, stood there shocked.

"WHAT"

"Fiancé!"

Tied up Violet laughed.

" Joel you Idiot! We were going to tell them tonight!"

"Heh Heh, Sorry!"

" May I have your name, apprentice knight." Shadow asked.

" His name is Joel Berlitz." Johanna said proudly. Everyone on Joel and Ash's side but Violet, Lily, Daisy, and Dawn stood there with there with there mouths open.

"What!"

"Very well then. Brace yourself.. Knave Berlitz!"

The battle will be two chapters long. One for Ash's battle. And one for Joel's battle. Comments or suggestions? Pm me. I always look forward to them. Remember. Read review and no flames.


	10. Dark Ash Returns

Dark Ash Returns

The Ganondorf final battle music from Zelda Twilight Princess works great here. Also Joel and Ash's battles happen at the same time..

Giovanni was impressed. Ash had his father's skills with a blade..

"Not bad boy. You truly are the son of Silver Ketchum." he said with an evil smile.

" What do you care!" Ash shouted. He performed another fast backslash only for Giovanni to knock him backwards. He saw the look of triumph in Giovanni's eyes and a evil smile on his face. It struck Ash like lightning.. Giovanni murdered his father..

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. Fueled only by hate and anger he once again became Dark Ash. He no longer had the Aura Sword. If Giovanni had any fear he wasn't showing it..

" Yes.. Feel the power of the darkness." he chuckled. Ash looked Giovanni in the eyes with his own.. His voice sent chills down everybody's spines. It was dark, cold and full of anger and hatred.

"Giovanni! Now you will die!"

"Shadow Lightning!" they yelled. Their electrical attacks met in midair. Giovanni was using both his hands to counter Ash's one handed attack..

"You might as well surrender. If you do I will destroy you somewhat painlessly." Ash offered. The other's could not believe that Ash had turned out this way..

'Please Ash. Snap out of it.' Misty thought with a tear in her eye.

In Another Dimension

A large equine like pokemon has seen what Ash has become through a large bubble.( Think of the one's in the reverse world.)

'Don't worry chosen one.. Help is on the way..

Back in Cerulean

" So, you still wish to fight me.. So you shall die!" Ash sneered.

Using his free hand Ash sent a devastating Aura Sphere at Giovanni knocking him on his chest. Giovanni was at the point of death. Ash walked up to him with anger and hatred on his face.

"Now it is time to end this!" Ash summoned a dark Aura sword to strike Giovanni. As he raised it, Misty stopped him by wrapping her arms around his chest.

" Ash! Please don't do it!"

" Misty, Out of my way! I need to end this now!" Ash demanded.

" Ash. You can't kill him. If you do you'll be no better then him." She said pointing at a now out cold Giovanni.

"Misty, He killed my parents!" Ash argued.

"Team Rocket killed mine too. You don't see me trying to get even." Misty said.

" Well, He killed tried to kill his own nephew after he killed his own brother and sister in law." Ash told her not thinking. Only did he realize what he said did he cover his mouth.

" See Ash ,That just proves my point. If you kill him. Your no longer the Ash Ketchum I fell in love with." Misty told him.

Ash then remembered what his mother said..

" Revenge never solves anything." At once the shadowy aura around him disappeared. His eyes had returned to the loving chocolate brown color the gang had come to know and love. Suddenly, two gasps were heard from the gym room followed by Violet's sobbing..

I know, one heck of a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also what happened to Joel. Will he live or will he die? Any Ideas for my stories? PM me. I look forward to them. Also read review and please no flames.


	11. The Power Of Love and Joel's Wish

The Power Of Love and Joel's Wish

Shadow made the first move. A fast lunging stab which Joel quickly avoided by raising his shield in his left hand.

'I need to get this loser to attack me if I'm to kill him..' Shadow thought. He than remembered Violet who was watching..

" Your pathetic. Just like that fiancé of yours." he mocked.

" Your gonna regret saying that!" Joel warned him.

Joel then chased him up to the gym roof where it then began to thunder and lighting..

Their blade's kept clashing. For what may have been twenty minutes nonstop. They where in a stalemate. Then each had found their chance.. At the same time, With blinding speed, they charged at each other each hitting the other. Joel's blade in Shadow's Heart, and Shadow's blade in Joel's Chest. They both fell of the roof at the sound of screaming Joel's Aunt, Cousin, Fiancé and new friends. Violet now untied at this point was the first one by him. She held his hand..

" Please Joel.. You can't die.. I love you." she whispered. At this, Johanna pulled out a small pink ocarina and began to play the lullaby that Joel's mother would play for him. (Use Zelda's Lullaby, I do not own Zelda either.)

In between life and death

He was surrounded by a white mist. Joel than heard a voice behind him..

" Look at my little boy.."

As he turned he saw a tall woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a long blue dress. Next to her was what he could swear was a older version of himself. He had those same blue beast like eyes.. Joel knew who they were..

" Mom.. Dad..?" He asked nervously.

" You were expecting maybe Dialga?" Jason asked jokingly. Raia punched him in the shoulder.

" Dear behave." She than looked at her son and smiled and embraced him.

" I'm so proud of you Joel."

"We both are." his father added.

" What did I do." Joel asked confused.

" You helped Ash find his heart again, We have been watching over you. Since we passed on." his father explained. Then more voices were heard.

" We owe you more than you realize."

" Look at him he's grown like crazy!"

Silver and Delia Ketchum along with Crystal and Cal Waterflower Along with Arceus came out.

It turned out that they were all friends in high school.. And that only left Arceus..

" I have decided to send you back.." Arceus told him smiling.

Joel could not believe what he was hearing..

" You mean.."

Arceus nodded.

" And giving you one wish. Anything you desire."

'Anything I desire.. All I desire is to show everyone how much they all mean to me..' Then Joel knew his wish. He whispered it in Arceus's ear.

" Is that okay?" he asked.

" Of course. Give me one hour and be in the gym." Arceus told him.

Back in Life

As the song ended. Joel opened his eyes and took out the sword. No one noticed due to their heads were down and eyes were closed. Joel placed the sword far away from him and jokingly said..

"So what you want for dinner?"

Everyone's heads shot up and they saw Joel trying to get up..

"Joel!"

Violet proceeded to gently hug him which he gladly returned.

" We were so worried about you." Johanna told him. As they got into the gym a flash of golden light met their eyes..

What is Joel's wish? Comments or suggestions? Send me a message. Also read and review. And remember.. No flames.


	12. Reunions

Reunions

Everyone fell backward startled at the sudden appearance of light. All but Joel and Ash that is. Violet fell back into his arms. Misty was caught by Ash. Joel looked at Ash.

"Why aren't you startled?" he asked him.

" After what I've been through lately, nothing startles me anymore." Ash told him. How he would be wrong.. As the light vanished, Arceus was seen where the light was. Joel started..

"Thanks for bringing me back Arceus." he said sincerely. Everyone's mouths hung open.. Violet was the first to recover. She looked up at her fiancé.

"Wait ,then that means.." she said trying to contain her tears. Joel continued.

" Yes, I did die. But there is another reason Arceus is here." he said smiling at her. No one knew what the reason could be.

"Arceus, shall we tell them?" Joel asked holding back his amusement. Arceus began to explain..

" I have given Joel one wish. His wish was true. One that came not from his mind but from his heart."

"What did you wish for?" Lily asked. The others were wondering the same thing.

"Allow me to explain." Joel began. "Ever since we met, (he gestured to the Waterflower sisters) you have all been there for me. When ever I was down, you helped get me back up. When I was ill, you saw that I made a full recovery." He then turned to Ash. "You may not know it, but we got more in common than you think. Already not only do I see you as a friend, but also as a brother.." He turned to his Aunt and Cousin.. "Aunt Johanna, I don't have any memories of you.. But I hope I can change that. Dawn, I don't know you a bit. But I hope we can be not only cousins but friends as well.." His words were so touching.. "As for my wish, it was to show you all how much you all mean to me.. At first I had no idea, but now.." he nodded at Arceus..

Several beams of golden light hit the gym floor. When they cleared, there stood an special group. No one could believe their eyes. There stood both Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower and Joel's uncle David Berlitz. Behind Arceus though were two surprise guests from Arceus himself. The families were united as they should be. The children were given hugs and comment's like..

"Look how much you've grown."

Joel decided to let the families get reacquainted. Violet noticed Joel walking out sadly.. She looked at Arceus who smiled and winked. She called after him. But he was already gone.. Violet decided to go after him.

Ash and Misty had just finished bonding with their parents. The sun was currently setting..(you know what's coming next..) They had just sat down to talk.. Ash noticed Misty was about to cry.

"Mist, what's wrong.."

"Nothing's wrong Ash. Our families our back together again." she told him.

" Yes but something is bothering you.." Before Misty could answer Ash began to transform once again. He fell unconscious.. This time though, a dark shadow exited his body and turned into a shadowy version of Ash..

" Finally, I am free once more!" it said..

Now it's getting interesting. Families are reunited, but who or what is that shadow? Will Ash Survive? Where is Joel n all this? Comments or suggestions? I would love to read them. Remember read review and no flames.


	13. The Spirit Revealed

The Spirit Revealed

I apologize for the delay. I need ideas for my stories at times. I do intend to finish them all. I do not own the song There is life. Now on with the story.

With Joel

From Cerulean Cape, Joel watched as the sun was set on this eventful day. He sat on the bench where he first confessed his love to Violet.

'Mom.. Dad..' He thought. He wished his parents would be there on the big day.. He then heard a voice behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" It was his fiancé, Violet.

She sat next to her future husband..

At the gym..

Ash had finally awoken after ten minutes to find the rooms shrouded in a shadowy mist. He then heard a familiar and evil voice.

" At last, The "Chosen One" awakens." It said.

The voice chilled Ash to the bone..

"You! What do you want! Where are the others!" Ash demanded in his deeper Zoroark voice.

"You will not take such tone with me mortal." it reprimanded. "But then again you are no ordinary mortal now are you. Ash Ketchum." He mocked.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Ash asked trying to keep his cool. He had a feeling whoever this was could do some major damage..

"That's better." the voice said pleased. " You may know me as the King of Pokelantis." Ash's heart nearly stopped. " I see recognition in your eyes Ash. When Brandon sealed me away again, part of me attached itself to you. I grew stronger off your negative emotions. Until one day I was able to take over again." Ash remembered when he came back to Cerulean.

"Yes, And it was because of me you were not killed. No need to thank me. I needed your body. You see if you died so did I." Ash then noticed Joel and Violet.

" But how come I could never sense you?"

"Because, My Aura powers are equal to yours and can go undetected unfortunately I left a mark on you. I gave you those Zoroark powers you now have. I am giving you two years before I face you. The next time you hear my voice it will be twenty four hours before we meet. Use you time wisely."

And Like that he was gone. Along with the black mist.

"I hate that guy." Ash said looking down.

"That was spooky.." Violet whimpered.

" Just someone who needs a reality check." Joel said pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"Joel!"

"Sweetie."

Joel froze on the spot. He recognized those voices. But it was impossible.. Wasn't it? He looked at Violet, who smiled and nodded. He looked behind him and there stood his mother and father.

"Don't mess with me. We have had one hell of a week . Please is it really you?" Joel asked basically begging. His mother began to sing the lullaby she would sing for him as a baby.

Under the snow

Beneath the frozen streams

There is life

You'll have to know When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life

And the colder the winter The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it Inside everything

There is Life...Oh...

After the Rain The sun will reappear There is life After the pain The joy will still be here

There is life

For it's out of the darkness That we learn to see And out of the silence That songs come to be

And all that we dream of Awaits patently

There is life There is life

Ohohoohooo

With a lullaby and a wish, a family was reunited once more. Joel led his parents over to Violet. Raia, seeing the locket knew what her son was going to say.

" Mom, Dad , this is Violet Waterflower," he was blushing at this point. He never thought he have the chance to do this.. His mother put her hands gently on his shoulders. " Is there something your trying to tell us?" she asked with a knowing smile. Joel relaxed. 'Busted' he thought.

"She's my Fiancé." he said looking at Violet lovingly who returned the look. His mother was in tears of joy.

" Oh I'm so proud. I get to see my little boy again and I'm getting a daughter-in-law!" She was crushing her son in a hug at this point.

"Mom- Please-can't-breathe-Ouch.." Joel said trying to get air.

"Dear your choking the knave." his dad half joked. He enjoyed his sons nick name. Joel however..

"Dad! Will you stop calling me knave!" Violet came up to him.

"You will always be a knight to me.." she said lovingly before kissing his lips. Which Joel gladly returned. The four of them spent an hour catching up while a reunion party was formed. Then Daisy's voice rang from the family room.

" Okay all couples on the dance floor." Ash who was now able to change at will was now human and leading misty on the dance floor. Suddenly the music stopped. Lily came on the microphone. Joel and Violet looked at each other in fear.

"They wouldn't would they?" Violet asked.

" We have a very special announcement regarding a certain blue eyed hero and blue haired sister of ours.." she began.

"They would." Joel said sweat dropping.

Daisy continued..

" We are pleased to say that we have a brother in law in our future." Everyone looked at Violet and Joel who were blushing like crazy. There were shouts of..

"They make such a cute couple."

" Way to go you two."

Ash looked on at his new friend. The one who had considered him a younger brother. If he had the courage to take that step..

Well another chapter complete. I want to give this story as much as a happy ending as possible. So we are clear there will be a sequel to this where Ash faces the king of Pokelantis. For those of you who guessed right.. Well done. Next chapter it will either be Ash's proposal or Joel and violets wedding. Your choice. poll is up now. Suggestions or comments? Pm me. Remember, read review and no flames.


	14. Beyond The Stars

Beyond The Stars

As the music played that night Cal and Crystal were talking about Ash. Cal had fire red hair like Misty and blue eyes like Lily. Crystal had blonde hair and sea green eyes like Daisy. She looked at Ash who was outside, deep in thought. He looked so troubled..

"Dear maybe you should go talk to him.. He looks like he needs help right now. " Cal smiled. He walked out opening the door to the patio. Ash expecting an attack prepared an aura sphere..

"Whoa! Ash! Hold on!" Ash stopped in his tracks upon hearing Mr. Waterflowers voice.

"Sorry Sir.." Mr. Waterflower took great sympathy upon him. Ash must have been through hell..

"It's all right. I'd be jumpy to if I were you. After all you went through." Ash gulped.

"It's alright Ash. I'm just here to help and offer guidance. So what's on that mind of yours?" He asked concerned. Ash began to blush. Cal smiled.

"You want to propose to Misty don't you.."

"How…"

"Ash you have the same troubled look in your eyes the day I wanted to ask my father in law for permission to propose to my wife. I've been there. Just promise me you will take care of her.."

"Yes Sir!" Ash exclaimed. As he was about to leave, Mr. Waterflower stopped him.

"Hold on.. You will need a ring first." Silver then came out hearing the word ring. He looked exactly like ash except only older.

"Ash.. What are you up to?"

Ash told him everything while trying to hide his blush. They gave Ash tips on how he could propose. But he already had an idea.

"I appreciate the ideas but I got it all planned out.."

The next morning, Ash told Joel what he was going to do. They headed out to Joel's uncle's jewelry store to get the ring. As they entered Zane greeted them.

"Joel.. Good to see you again my boy." He looked at Ash. "You must be Ash. My nephew here told you about how your going to propose. I'll close the shop so you can browse by yourself."

After thirty minutes Ash still couldn't find the right one that expressed his love for Misty. Zane spoke quietly..

"I do have one more I just finished.."

"Can I see it?" Zane went in the back and came out with a beautiful ring. A small diamond in the middle, one the left was a sapphire and on the right was a ruby. The ring was solid gold.

"It's perfect.." Ash marveled. He had to get it. No matter the cost.

"I'll take it! Name the price!" Zane smiled. He must really love this girl..

"Normally I would charge.. $4,500, but for you.. $2,500. For the set."

"I can't let you take such a loss." Ash told him. Zane stopped him before he could complain more..

"I can tell just how much this girl means to you. So either you pay the money or you get it for free." Zane threatened smiling.

Ash sighed knowing he was cornered. As soon as they left, They headed back to the gym. Deep down Ash was nervous as can be. Joel saw it.

'_What if she says no? What if I fail as a husband?' _These thoughts haunted Ash all day. As they reached the gym Joel whispered to Silver..

" Ash needs a boost.." Silver understood and went with his son to the park. They sat on a bench overlooking the ocean.

"You nervous Ash?"

"Yes.." Ash whispered.

"Ash it's okay to be nervous when proposing. It's never easy. But it's worth it. Being able to be with the one you love always is." Ash reflected on his fathers words.

"Your right. It may not be easy but if I let my heart do the talking I can do it."

That evening, Ash was taking Misty to the lake where they first met. Ash had packed a CD player with a song for them. It had one of Misty's favorite songs in it. He was determined to make tonight special. Misty came down wearing a strapless blue gown. She no longer had her hair trademark ponytail. It was now down to her shoulders. Ash was wearing a blue tuxedo with a light blue crystal flower on it. His hair was no longer unruly but tame. He now wore a long blue hat. ( the hat that Sir Aaron wore). He also welded a familiar staff that Brock immediately recognized.

"Ash? Isn't that?"

"The staff of Sir Aaron? Yes. And it's a long story."

Ash immediately took notice of Misty. He was stunned by her beauty. "Misty.. You look.. Stunning.." He said blushing. Misty giggled.

"Thank you Ash. So were are we going tonight?"

"Someplace special for the both of us." Ash aid smiling. He grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"AURA CONTROL!" They disappeared in a flash of white light. They reappeared where they first met those eight years ago. Misty gasped.

"Ash.. Isn't this where.." Ash smiled.

"Glad to know you remember when we first met." She gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"You jerk."

Ash looked up at the sky it was now a deep orange. Twilight. Now was the time. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.. He took Misty's hands with his own.. And knelt down on one knee. Misty' s heart began to race.

'_Please let this be real..' _

"Misty.. We have been through so much together since we met. I can't imagine my life without you.. What I'm trying to say is.. Misty Waterflower.. Will you marry me?" Ash brought out the ring he bought. Misty gazed at it. It was beautiful.

"Oh Ash.. Yes.. Of course I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Which he gladly returned. Ash then started the song. Her favorite song, Beyond the stars. (which I do not own, Lyrics are italicized) Misty recognized the song right away..

"Misty? May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to.."

_Here in the night_

_Just you and me_

_In all of the world_

_You're all I see_

During the dance not once did they stop looking in each others eyes. They were moving so slow and graceful.

_If we could fly away_

_Together we'll fly someday_

_And be who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars_

_If I had the words_

_To say how I feel_

_Somehow, someday_

_These dreams would be real_

As Misty looked into Ash's eyes, she remembered all the times she wanted to tell him her feelings for him but feared rejection..

_When I fly so far and free_

_I want you right next to me_

_We'll find who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars_

_I__f we made a wish_

_It might come true tonight_

_Just listen to the dreams in your heart_

_Hold them and wish them with all your might_

They thought of the wish they would make.. Ash wished to be there whenever Misty needed him As for Misty. .

(2x) _And maybe someday_

_We'll know how close we are_

_L__ove is waiting there_

_Beyond the stars_

As the song came to a close they ended the date with a passionate kiss under the stars.

_We can find our way_

_Beyond the stars _

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did Misty wish for? The only hint I will give is that it has nothing to do with the king of Pokelantis. Just her and Ash. If you want to take a guess, send me a message. I will tell you if it's right. Also I have to many stories going on right now. I will be doing one or two at a time. Which ones? The poll is up on my profile page. Or just send me a message. Remember read, Review and no flames.


	15. Joel and Violet's Wedding

Joel and Violet's Wedding

One month has past. Everyone Joel and Violet know gather at Cerulean Cape for a very special day.. Their wedding day. There are mixed feelings in the air..

In Joel's Tent

"Will you calm down!" Cal yelled laughing.

"Your going to be fine son." Jason assured him.

"What if I fail as a husband?" Joel asked in a low voice. In her tent, Violet was having the same feeling..

"What if I fail as a wife?" She asked sadly, A lone tear escaping her eye. Raia and Crystal embraced the fearful woman.

"We have been through the same thing dear." Crystal told her blue haired daughter. Raia continued..

"I guarantee Joel is feeling the same way and having the same talk with the dad's right now. Let me tell you some thing.. Love is all you two need." Crystal nodded.

"Raia's right Violet. As long as you two love each other you wont fail. And you can always came to us for help or advice."

Joel had just gotten the same advice. Everyone took their places. Ash was next to Joel due to the fact he was his best man. Misty stood next to Violet as she was the maid of honor. The whole time Arceus was speaking, Ash and Misty both knew the next wedding would be their own. They smiled at each other. They were broke out of their trance by applause. Joel and Violet were already sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

Before the reception started, Violet and Joel pulled Ash and Misty to the side in knowing smiles.

"Anything you want to tell everyone you two?" Joel asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" Misty asked in shock.

"Of course not Misty. What's family for." Violet told her.

"I do hope I'm invited to the wedding." Joel asked joking.

"Actually, I want you to be the best man." Ash told him. Joel gladly accepted. They took to the dining tables. Joel took the microphone..

" I have something to say.. When I was five years old, tragedy struck.." he explained of his hardships. (basically what Daisy told Johanna) "It's a miracle that certain people are able to be here today with us." He looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower and His Parents. They noticed he had a tear in his eye. "It pains me to admit but I once almost gave in to my anger and hatred. I was willing to turn to turn to the darkness until I was brought back to the light by wife." He turned to Violet. "Violet, thank you. If there ever is angel on earth, It's you." He then passed the microphone to Ash saying "And now Ash and Misty have something he has to say.."

"Let's hear it for the newlyweds, huh!" Ash said cheerfully. Everyone cheered and clapped. Misty just blushed. Ash blushed as he spoke into the mike.

"Everyone. We hope your not busy in a couple months, because Misty and I are getting married."

There were even more cheers and applause from the crowd. Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were finally getting married. Everyone offered both couples their blessings and congratulations. It took bit for Brock to recover from finding out that his best friend was getting married before he even got a date. Silver and Delia were pleased to be getting a daughter in law. Delia was basically squealing like a teenager, as well as saying something about "finally getting grandchildren" Ash and Misty blushed at this. Ash, Misty, Violet and Joel took these words to heart from this day.. When you need someone to be there, in body or in sprit, they will be there."


End file.
